As mobile electronic devices capable of displaying local and building level maps become more prevalent, and location services become more common, mobile devices which are using location services may have access to map information which represents three dimensions. Complex venue sites, such as university buildings, business offices and shopping malls, can have complex layouts and become daunting to navigate for a user. Geometric structures of points of interests (POIs) on different floors make these maps difficult to use. This problem is further exacerbated by the small screen of many mobile devices. Improved systems and methods for presenting three-dimensional data and maps may thus be desirable.